


Holiday Treat

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry’s depressed and Ron tries to figure out why.  Complete PWP.





	Holiday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For the [Christmas in July Challenge #3](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/67803.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_and_ron)[**harry_and_ron**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/)

I was going to pass on this challenge, but got this little plot bunny at the last minute.  I'm ever so grateful to Kate for dropping everything to beta this for me, particularly as she found some typos that would have been highly embarrassing.  *Hugs to Kate*   


* * *

Ron burst through the doorway to the dormitory, a large red and white candy cane sticking out of his mouth.  He found Harry lying on his back, hands folded behind his head, thinking.  He hardly glanced when Ron bounded over and sat down at the foot of Harry’s bed.

 

“We missed you at breakfast, mate,” said Ron.  “Colin and Dennis got a huge package of sweets in the owl post this morning – holiday treats, mostly.”  

 

“Hmmm.”  

 

Ron was engrossed with licking the end of the candy cane, so it took him a while to notice that Harry had barely acknowledged his presence.  Finally, he asked, “What’s the matter with you, anyway?  It’s the last day of term, there are no exams, and we have two whole weeks of freedom from Hermione nagging us to study.  You should be thrilled.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Come on, Harry.  Tell me what’s wrong.”  Ron peeled the wrapper so that another inch of the candy was exposed.

 

Harry let out a defeated sigh.  “Everyone seems to be coupled up except for me.  I’m tired of being alone.”  He glanced up and his eyes met Ron’s.  They weren’t much for heart to heart talks these days, but sometimes words weren’t necessary in order to share their feelings.

 

Ron patted Harry’s foot.  “Hey, you’re Harry Potter.  I bet any girl at Hogwarts would go out with you if you’d just ask her.”

 

Harry was quiet for a moment as he watched Ron, mesmerized by the way Ron was working the end of the candy cane in and out of his mouth.  Ron caught him looking and smiled.

 

“That’s the problem,” said Harry, focusing once more on the conversation.  “I don’t want just ‘any girl.’  The person I want to be with is already seeing someone.”

 

“Yeah?  Well, do you know if it’s serious?  Because sometimes you can think girls are dating someone, but it only just seems that way.  You know, like me and Hermione.”

 

Harry sat up quickly.  “But you and Hermione _are_ dating…aren’t you?”

 

Ron bit off the tip of the candy cane and focused on peeling the wrapper a little lower.  He did an excellent job of avoiding Harry’s gaze. 

 

“It only seems like we’re dating every once in a while, because we sometimes hold hands and kiss and stuff.  But you know her – books and studying always come first, and it’s pretty boring sometimes.  I think she prefers the company of _Hogwarts, A History_ to me.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know.  You put on a pretty good front, you know.”

 

Ron pulled his long legs under him so that he sat cross-legged on the end of Harry’s bed. Harry noticed Ron’s lips were shiny from the sticky candy cane as he licked them. Harry was glad he'd sat up, as the sight of Ron eating the candy cane was making him excited.

 

“Anyway,” Ron said as he chewed some more, “what about this girl you like?  Do you think she’s seriously involved?”

 

“No, I guess not.  And…well…she’s not exactly, er, a girl.”  Harry could feel his face flush with embarrassment.

 

Ron cracked a thin smile.  “Not exactly a girl, eh?  Then, would it be safe to say he’s a boy?”

 

“Well, yes.” _Prat_. Harry was waiting for Ron’s shock or amazement, but Ron merely sat there, rolling his tongue around the shrinking end of the candy cane. Harry held back a whimper.

 

“I’m a bit surprised,” Ron said finally.  Harry braced himself for outrage or a declaration of moral depravity that never came.  “I assumed after your crush on Cho Chang that you definitely liked girls.”

 

Harry, who had spent hours trying to analyze his feelings for Cho, tried to explain.  “I think maybe I was trying to talk myself into being, you know, normal.  But we didn’t exactly hit it off, did we?  I mean, she cried when I kissed her.”

 

“Yeah, but she was pretty.”

 

“True, but if you cut her long hair, she’d almost look like a very pretty boy.  If you look at her figure, she’s not exactly—”

 

“—Lavender Brown,” laughed Ron.  Lavender Brown was extremely curvy, and was the standard against which every other girl’s body, Gryffindor or otherwise, was compared.  “No, you’re right about that.”

 

Harry swallowed hard as he watched Ron flick his tongue on the inside of the curve of the candy cane.  He wished Ron would stop doing that, as his cock was now straining against his trousers.  It almost seemed as if Ron were doing it on purpose.

 

“Anyway, I don’t think he’s gay, so I don’t really have a chance,” said Harry with another long sigh.

 

“Why don’t you ask him out anyway?  I bet he’d say yes.”  Their eyes met again, and Harry noticed an unnerving gleam in Ron’s dilated pupils.  Was it possible that he knew?

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because if you ever flat out asked me, I’d say ‘yes.’”  Ron popped the rest of the candy cane in his mouth and chewed it, all the while wearing a smug expression on his face.

 

Harry’s mouth went dry – was Ron just teasing him, or was he serious?  He knew he ought to say something in response, but he was at a loss for words.  With a voice that was hardly louder than a whisper, Harry asked. “Is that so?”

 

Ron grinned.  “Try it and see.”

 

Harry’s face flushed. “What makes you think you’re the one I’m interested in?” 

 

“Well, for one thing, you’ve been staring at my arse for weeks.  At first I thought maybe I’d sat in something, but I kept seeing you stare.  You really should be more subtle, you know.  And if I didn’t suspect before, I’d say the fact that you almost came in your trousers while I just ate that candy cane might have tipped me off.”

 

Harry didn’t know what to do.  He was fairly certain that his best friend of seven years and current object of his desire had just given him the green light to make a pass at him.  But he didn’t exactly have much experience, so he wasn’t really sure what Ron expected him to do.

 

“So, are you going to kiss me?” asked Ron, amusement still present in his voice.

 

“May I?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Harry crawled across the bed to Ron and gently pressed his lips against Ron’s.  Ron let him plant three or four more chaste kisses before taking control, pulling Harry onto his lap and gaining entry to Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Ron’s tongue tasted minty and sweet, slightly sticky, yet cool against his gums.  Ron licked Harry’s lips and sucked on the lower one before leaving a trail of sticky saliva down the length of Harry’s neck.  Harry moaned with pleasure.

 

Ron’s sticky fingers brushed his cheek, so Harry took each digit into his mouth, licking the remnants of the candy cane from each finger in turn.  He lost himself in this exercise, pretending that Ron’s fingers were his cock, and illustrating what he’d love to do if given the chance.  After Harry was done with the fingers, he licked Ron’s palm with the broadest part of his tongue, sending the redhead into an erotic frenzy.

 

In a whirlwind of activity, clothes were discarded, glasses removed, and a locking charm placed on the door.  They lay down on Harry’s bed, naked and panting, unable to tell where one of them stopped and the other began.  It was as if their whole friendship had led up to this point, and they were desperate to show each other that they were so much more than just best mates.

 

Ron might have had the advantage of knowing how to kiss, but they quickly moved into uncharted territory, pawing, licking and kissing their way around each other’s bodies until they discovered the surest way to please.  Harry flipped Ron onto his back and straddled him, grinding his cock into Ron’s while teasing his swollen lips with his tongue.  He watched in awe as Ron’s face screwed up in anticipation of his release, and rolled his hips to push Ron that much closer to the edge.  Ron grabbed Harry’s buttocks, increasing the friction even more as he pulled Harry closer.  Ron came first, and Harry followed seconds later, moaning Ron’s name.

 

Harry rolled to the side, and they kissed for a long time – not the urgent needy kisses of anticipation, but the gentle, affectionate kisses borne of passion and love.  Harry felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  Ron wanted him, and it was brilliant.

 

 

Ron was still in the shower, and Harry had just pulled on his jeans when Colin Creevey knocked on the door.  Harry ended the locking spell and called, “Come in.”

 

Colin entered the room carrying a large box of Muggle sweets.  “Since you weren’t at breakfast, I thought you might be hungry.  My mum and dad sent us this huge box of Christmas treats.  Do you want some?”

 

Harry smiled.  “Thanks, Colin.  I think I’ll pass though.  Ron already shared some of what he got with me.”

 

Colin gave him a strange look.  “Really? Because I think he only took one candy cane.  We didn’t open the good stuff until after he left.”

 

“Yeah, it was a candy cane, and it was fantastic.  Best one I ever had.”

 

“Glad you liked it,” said Colin, looking perplexed.  “I have plenty more of those – it’s the toffees and chocolates that everyone else seemed to love.”

 

“Okay, then, I’ll take a candy cane for later.  Thanks.”  Colin left and Harry hid the candy cane under his pillow.  He had all day to plan what he’d do with it tomorrow.

 

 

_finis_


End file.
